The present invention relates generally to the field of terminals and equipment interfaces. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for accessing, configuring, and creating applications for utilization on such terminals and interfaces.
Interface devices generally implement electronic tools or applications. In an industrial context, for example, such interfaces may be provided on a stand-alone device or a computer terminal. While the interface may interact with local software and/or hardware only, many are adapted for networked use in monitoring and/or control of system functions relating to a process or piece of industrial equipment. In certain settings, these are referred to as human-machine interfaces (HMI).
An HMI may include a device or application adapted to present information to an operator about the state of a process or system and/or to accept and implement instructions received from the operator. Further, an HMI may be adapted to interpret process information and guide interactive procedures between an operator and a system. For example, an HMI may provide historical data, real-time value data, dynamic process values in a system and so forth. Such data may be useful in guiding an operator through operations in response to status changes in a system. Indeed, the HMI may present information in the form of charts, graphs, lists and so forth to facilitate access to system parameters and to provide clear guidelines to an operator in any monitoring or control function. Such data may provide information relating to the status and operation of any sensor or actuator, and often many such devices. These may include motors, valves, temperature elements, pressure sensors, and material handling equipment (e.g., conveyors, stackers, pumps, etc.) to mention only a few.
HMIs are typically configured to operate with a particular system (e.g., a processing plant) or piece of equipment (e.g., a compressor) through the use of process integration software. For example, a terminal comprising an HMI or on which an HMI is installed may interface with a system or piece of equipment using a set of specially-configured HMI graphic screens developed for use with a certain process integration software application. Such software applications typically function with a specific type of terminal and are configured to relate to a particular system or piece of equipment. Further, in existing techniques, these applications are generally created either directly on the terminal or are downloaded from a computer after being assembled on the computer using specialized configuration software.
Some existing HMIs are configured directly on the terminals themselves. For example, graphical interfaces for these terminals are generally created using proprietary protocols that reside within the terminal or that partially form aspects of the terminal. Indeed, such terminals are essentially integral to the process of creating the interfaces that the terminals themselves will utilize. In other words, terminals such as these are typically not flexible enough to allow the creation of resident graphical interfaces without the terminal being present during configuration and development. Some existing approaches to the interface configuration are adapted to utilize offline programming packages to create screens without the interface terminal being present. For example, a user may create an application having interface graphics (e.g., an operable button or dynamic gauge) on a configuration station and then proceed to download the application into the interface terminal. This type of downloading operation comprises the utilization of a conversion program, such as an off-line programmer (OLP).
Conversion programs are used in existing HMI configuration techniques to convert applications into information that a designated HMI is capable of reading and executing. Such conversions enable the use of external programming software (i.e., software that is separate from the HMI) for the development and configuration of the HMI (e.g., the creation of HMI graphics on external development software). It should be noted that while such conversion applications are generally effective, they may introduce various problems into the creation and operation of an HMI application. For example, a particular OLP or the ultimate interface developed through its use may function improperly, thus introducing unreliability into the operation of an HMI and into a process with which the HMI interfaces. Additionally, using and creating conversion applications is often time consuming, inefficient, and costly. For example, new revisions in an integration software package may necessitate creation of a new OLP to enable conversion of a new type of functionality. Often different versions of the OLP must support different operating systems of the programming station, as well as numerous HMIs. Updating such programming packages thus becomes extremely complex and expensive. Time-to-market is also slowed for any new introductions, of OLP software, HMI hardware, and ultimately for the systems with which the programmed HMIs are intended to operate.
Additionally, existing terminal configuration techniques typically require that the external configuration software be installed on each configuration station used for making and or downloading application changes, updates, and so forth. For example, two general purpose computers adapted for use in configuration of an HMI may both need to have programming software installed. If each computer is not properly updated, software version conflicts may arise with existing techniques. For example, a portion of an application may be developed with old software and another portion may be developed with updated software. This may be a problem because version conflicts may create inconsistencies in operation. Additionally, the potential for version conflicts may create inefficiency in maintenance. Indeed, if multiple configuration stations are used, implementing improvements or changes to the actual configuration software may require considerable time and expense for installation on each workstation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient, robust, and cost effective technique for creating and configuring terminals and related applications.